eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Bang, Boom, Splat!
Bang Boom Splat is game developed by Eddsworld and Psycosis. It was released in July 26, 2008 on Newgrounds and the Official Site. Plot Edd was reading the newspaper when he saw an advertisement asking for testers to test a new drug. Edd goes over to the research lab and he is given a pill and a glass of water. He swallows the pill and chugs it down with Coca Cola. The Doctor trys to tell him that swallowing the pill and coke at the same time is a harmful combination, but it's too late. Edd's vision goes crazy and he starts seeing the Doctor as a devil. He pulls out a gun and the game starts. After beating all the main levels, a scene shows where Edd's vision finally clears. A policeman tackles him and he is put in a strait jacket. They stick him into a police car to be taken to the Asylum or Police Station. As the car drives off, a real monster appears in front of Edd and he freaks out. Gameplay The game is mostly a shooting gallery type game so it's based on the score you get on the levels. The mouse is used to aim while the clicking is used to shoot. When you run out of ammo, you press R to reload. You have to shoot the targets indicated by the level's starting screen and avoid shooting the other targets the starting screen says not to shoot. In order to advance to next level, you must get a certain amount of points. Chaining together hits boost the combo. The higher the combo, the more points you get. At the end of the level, you can get special bonuses depending on what you did in the level. Main Levels 'Level 1' Destroy as many demons as you can in the time limit! (A parody of Doom) 'Level 2' Shoot as many commies as you can in the time limit! Boris Grishenko appears in the elavator in the background, see the gallery picture of Level 2 to see it. (A parody of several James Bond video games) 'Level 3' Protect your home from zombie invasion! 'Level 4' Stop the Behemoth of Terror before all is lost. Unlockable Levels 'Level 5' Rescue the neighbors in Level 1 Zombie Panic. 'Level 6' Do you have what it takes to be an agent? Test your skills, in Hogan's Alley! 'Level 7' Money is what I want, get as much coins as you can in the time limit! 'Level 8' MC Tom is here to drop a bomb! Stop the press from taking photos! 'Level 9' Quench your thirst by shooting as much Cola cans as you can! 'Level 10' How good is your shooting? Find out in the shooting gallery! Gallery BBBL1.PNG|Level 1 BBBL2.PNG|Level 2 BBBL3.PNG|Level 3 BBBL4.PNG|Level 4 BBBL5.PNG|Level 5 BBBL6.PNG|Level 6 BBBL7.PNG|Level 7 MCTom.PNG|Level 8 BBBL9.PNG|Level 9 BBBL10.PNG|Level 10 Extras Cheat Codes *'whysoserious'- Unlocks Silly Mode. (Countdown voice changes and the "Reload" icon changes to "Pimpmobile") *'chrisbingbong'- Unlocks "Bing Mode" (Game title changes to Bing Boom Splat and you play as the evil director from Spares) *'telford'- Unlocks unlimited ammo. *'callumhowarth'- Unlocks all of the levels. Ways to Unlock each Level *'Level 2' - Complete Level 1 with at least 30000 points . *'Level 3' - Complete Level 2 with at least 40000 points. *'Level 4' - Complete Level 3 with at least 30000 points. *'Level 5' - Get bronze or higher in Levels 1 to 4. *'Level 6' - Get bronze or higher in Level 5. *'Level 7' - Get silver or higher in Levels 1 to 4. *'Level 8' - Get silver or higher in Level 7. *'Level 9' - Get at least 5 platinum scores. *'Level 10' - Get at least 6 platinum scores. Trivia *The game's theme song is the Shaun of the Dead theme song. It was also used at the start of Eddsworld Zombeh Attack *If you click the center of Edd's face while you're in a level, he pulls a silly face. *On the intro video, the paper that Edd is reading says "Famous guy sleeps with poor girl (now rich)". *The newspaper also says on another page, "Some team won the other team lost. Who actually cares, honestly?" *The preloader is a reference to the preloader of "Pico day 2008" of Newgrounds. *On Level 2, the person in Elevator is Boris Grishenko from the Boris Grishenko Trailer. *On Level 3, the TV is playing Tom's Tales of Awesome. *On Level 5, the dog that comes out is the dog from the NES game Duck Hunt . *On Level 9, the graffiti on the brick wall says "Lol","Paul wuz here", and "Psycosis is a fag". *If you don't defeat the Behemoth of Terror on Level 4 fast enough, a cutscene shows Edd getting crushed by the monster's foot *If you shoot at the television three times at level 3, the TV will explode. *The bar at the bottom of the screen with Edd/Bing's face, ammo, score etc. is a parody of Doom. Play the game here http://www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/450778 Category:Games